BLAST
by Ryuu AkaKuro
Summary: Sebuah ledakan sangat besar tiba-tiba terjadi di SMA Teikou. Beberapa keanehan muncul setelah ledakan itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang aneh juga terjadi pada Akashi, meskipun begitu ia tetap bertekad untuk melindungi Kuroko-nya. Sampai suatu saat sesuatu dalam dirinya merebut Kuroko dan mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya.


"Kuroko! Awas! Berbahaya!"

Jduaar! Bruk! Semuanya gelap, hanya itu yang Kuroko Tetsuya tahu. Pada beberapa menit sebelumnya, semua masih terlihat normal sampai tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan tak masuk akal di SMA Teikou ini. Lalu sesaat setelah itu terjadi, SMA Teikou sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tidak, bukan hanya SMA Teikou saja melainkan seluruh Tokyo mengalami ledakan parah yang diakibatkan oleh ledakan aneh yang sama.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Story ini terinspirasi banyak oleh anime Devil Survivor**

**Genre: Fantasy, Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Character: [Akashi. S, Kuroko. T] Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C, Kagami. T, Ogiwara. S, OC, dll**

* * *

"...tsu!"

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Samar-samar mata Kuroko terbuka. Di hadapannya tampak Aomine Daiki-pemuda dengan surai navy- dan Kise Ryouta –pemuda dengan surai blonde- sedang memandanginya khawatir. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia dapat melihat keadaan di sekitar yang sudah porak poranda. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya. Surai scarlet itu, Akashi Seijuurou. Seseorang yang tadi menyelamatkannya dari hantaman puing bangunan saat terjadi ledakan tadi. Kuroko sempat tersenyum, tapi—

"Akashi-kun!"

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi?!" Kise langsung panik.

"Aomine-kun! Kise-kun! Tolong! Akashi-kun terluka!" Kuroko menatap sekilas ke arah luka yang ada di tubuh Akashi kemudian mengalihkannya ke arah dua temannya.

"Akashi! Argh! Ku mohon bertahanlah!" Aomine tampak kaget mendapati kepala Akashi yang berdarah. Sebenci-bencinya Aomine pada kapten merahnya, ia juga menjadi khawatir karena keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini-ssu?! Seluruh jalannya tertutup puing-puing bangunan!" Kise mengerang frustasi sambil berusaha membantu Aomine memindahkan puing-puing bangunan agar mereka bisa lewat untuk mencari pertolongan.

Krek! Krek! Krek! Ketiga pemuda yang sudah sadar itu menatap ouing-puing bangunan yang mulai berjatuhan dengan pandangan waspada. Tentu saja, kalau-kalau ada kejadian seperti sebelumnya lagi. Kise yang berdiri di samping Aomine langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu cukup erat, sedangkan yang digenggam tangannya sedikit berjengit kaget. Kuroko sendiri hanya memandangi puing-puing itu sambil memegangi Akashi yang kini ada di dekapannya.

"Minna! Aku membawa P3K!"

Suara itu, mereka mengenalinya dan langsung bernapas lega. Himuro yang membawa kotak P3K langsung berlari ke arah Kuroko setelah melihat Akashi yang nampaknya terluka akibat ledakan tadi. Kise dan Aomine bergabung dengan Murasakibara dan Takao untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah mereka. Baru mereka bisa bernapas lega, ledakan lain terdengar lagi. Suara ledakan itu terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ledakan-ledakan lain terdengar bertubi-tubi diikuti suara teriakan tertahan. Semua yang ada di tempat itu langsung saling berpandangan ngeri kecuali Kuroko dan tentu saja Akashi yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Takao melemah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti kita harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Dan kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini," jawab Akashi yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Kuroko.

"Akashi benar. Yosh! Ayo kita cari jalan keluar dan lenyapkan puing-puing ini!" ucap Aomine semangat.

"Yosh!" sambut yang lainnya. Mereka mulai meruntuhkan puing-puing bangunan yang menutupi jalan keluar.

Tangan Himuro menahan tangan Kuroko yang sedang menarik salah satu batu besar di hadapannya.

"Kuroko-kun, lebih baik kau membantu Akashi-kun berdiri saja. Biar kami yang membereskan ini. Dan sepertinya Akashi-kun pasti juga berharap demikian," Himuro tersenyum sekilas pada Kuroko sebelum berlalu ke arah kekasihnya, Murasakibara, untuk membantunya membuang puing-puing penghalang itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Aku harus membuatmu kerepotan seperti ini. Tapi aku berjanji, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti aku akan terus melindungimu," bisik Akashi pelan tepat di telinga Kuroko.

Mata Kuroko membulat sesaat. Pipinya memanas. Ia bisa tahu bahwa sekarang pipinya pasti sudah memerah. Akashi yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Percayalah padaku, Kuroko," bisiknya lagi.

"Akashi-kun..."

.

.

.

Pemilik surai hijau itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Lidahnya berdecak kesal. Usaha yang baru saja dilakukannya memberikan hasil yang sangat kurang memuaskan baginya. Seharusnya ia berhasil membunuh seluruh manusia di sekolah ini dengan ledakan besar itu, tapi ternyata cukup banyak di antara mereka yang selamat bahkan melarikan diri dari sekolah yang sudah tak berbentuk ini. Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan iblis dari ponselnya—

"Hentikan!"

"Tapi aku— maksudku tugasku belum selesai, nanodayo. Dan aku sangat tidak puas akan hasil yang sangat buruk ini, nanodayo," pemuda itu menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dengan sorot tak puas.

"Sudah cukup. Kau sudah memberikan pertunjukan yang cukup memuaskan untuknya. Aku yakin ia pasti akan cepat kembali seperti yang dijanjikannya. Untuk sekarang, biarkan iblis-iblis di sana yang melakukannya. Ayo kembali."

Pemuda itu hanya mendecih sebal sebelum mengembalikan ponsel miliknya ke saku celananya. Ia melangkah tepat di belakang raja sementaranya, Nijimura Shuuzo, dengan ekspresi tidak puasnya. Sedangkan di sampingnya, seorang pemuda bersurai spiky gray yang terlihat sebaya dengannya hanya menguap lebar-lebar, semakin membuat kekesalannya bertambah berlipat-lipat.

"Apa?" pemuda bersurai spiky gray itu memandang tak suka pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda bersurai itu tak menjawab. Pelipisnya berkedut, menahan kesal hingga makin banyak perempatan kekesalan yang tercipta di pelipisnya. Ia menatap ke arah lain, kembali menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak melorot sedikitpun.

Nijimura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan seringainya. Matanya terpaku lurus ke arah sosok dua pemuda bersurai scarlet dan baby blue. Dua pemuda di belakangnya juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Nijimura bingung.

"Ada apa, nanodayo?" tanya pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Tidak. Ayo pergi. Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik," jawab Nijimura masih dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kedua pemuda itu langsung melanjutkan langkahnya. Pemuda bersurai spiky gray itu masih berhenti. Matanya hanya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda dengan surai baby blue yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Pikirannya kembali teringat pada beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Haizaki, sampai kapan kau akan berada di sana, nanodayo?" tegur pemuda bersurai hijau yang dengan kesal menungguinya melangkah.

"Cih, berisik!"

Kembali, perempatan kekesalan memenuhi pelipis pemuda itu setelah mendapat balasan menyebalkan dari Haizaki. Namun sayangnya Haizaki, pemuda bersurai spiky gray itu tampaknya tak peduli dengan segala kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh sang surai hijau. Ia malah berjalan santai melewatinya dan bersiul menyanyikan lagu aneh.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, para pemuda berambut warna-warni itu hampir tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Perlahan sesosok Ogre di hadapan mereka menghilang menjadi kabut yang tertiup angin. Sedangkan pemuda dengan surai coklat-oranye itu langsung tersenyum lebar setelah menginjak ponsel hijau yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya hingga mati. Senyum itu semakin melebar ketika ia melihat ketujuh temannya sedang memandanginya setengah ngeri dan setengah kaget. Namun, saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko senyumsecerah musim panas itu langsung pudar digantikan oleh senyum getir. Ia tahu di situasi seperti ini seharusnya ia tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi melihat jemari Kuroko yang digenggam erat oleh Akashi membuat hatinya sakit. Belum lagi ia sudah diberi tahu oleh Kagami tentang hubungan si scarlet dan baby blue kesayangannya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Takao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali disertai dengan cubitan-cubitan di tangan dan pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tadi tidak salah lihat dan tidak juga bermimpi.

"Itu Ogre," jawab Kuroko dengan nada datar khas miliknya.

"Aku tahu itu, Tet-chan! Aku tahu! Tapi— maksudku, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dari mana makhluk itu datang?" gerutu Takao frustasi ketika mendengar jawaban kelewat polos sahabatnya itu.

"Etto... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Aku juga bingung. Tapi, Ogre itu adalah iblis milikku," Ogiwara kembali tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

Semuanya mendekat untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di kayar ponsel itu. Mereka terlihat sangat serius ketika Ogiwara mengutak-atik aplikasinya dan memperlihatkannya pada mereka.

"Aplikasi macam apa itu?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk layar ponsel Ogiwara.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, Ogre itu menyelamatkanku dari makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang beberapa kali muncul dan menyerangku. Dan aplikasi ini terpasang di ponselku dengan sendirinya bahkan tidak bisa dihapus," jelas Ogiwara.

"Lalu ledakan tadi? Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu?" giliran Himuro yang mulai penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku sadar tiba-tiba banyak iblis yang mengepungku. Lalu ponselku berbunyi, aku yang panik langsung mengambilnya dan saat aku buka layarnya... sudah seperti ini. Kemudian sesosok Ogre muncul dan menyelamatkanku. Seolah aku memanggilnya. Setelah iblis-iblis itu hilang aku menemukan ponsel Hayakawa-kun mengeluarkan cahaya aneh dan tampaknya iblis-iblis baru mungkin keluar dari sana, jadi aku menginjaknya hingga ponsel itu benar-benar mati. Yah kira-kira seperti itulah ceritanya," cerita Ogiwara panjang lebar.

"Kurasa itu benar. Di ponselku juga ada aplikasi seperti itu. Dan... Jadi maksudmu ponsel orang yang sudah mati akan mengeluarkan iblis-iblis dan kau harus menghancurkannya agar semua iblis yang keluar dari ponsel itu menghilang," simpul Akashi sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya diikuti yang lain.

"Yah, begitulah," balas Ogiwara.

Mereka menatap ponsel dengan takjub. Semua hal yang dikatakan Ogiwara itu benar. Deg! Tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan keanehan dalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. _Jangan sekarang,_batinnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya erat berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya. Kuroko yang menyadari pergerakan aneh Akashi langsung menatapnya khawatir.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa?" tanya Kuroko datar, namun tersirat nada kekhawatiran di balik suara datarnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko. Jangan khawatir," Akashi sedikit memaksakan senyum untuk membuat Kuroko sedikit tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

To be continued

* * *

Chapter pertama gaje ya? Gomenasai~ Gomenasai kalo pada OOC di sini *nuwun sewu*

Ryuu bikin ini terinspirasi sama anime Devil Survivor *promosi masa /plak

Yah meskipun Ryuu belum nonton episode terakhirnya gegara temen Ryuu sibuk gak bisa donlotin dan pas Ryuu mau donlot sendiri malah gagal *Ryuu jadi curhat*

Buat yang berbaik hati Ryuu minta RnR nya ya? ^^


End file.
